The invention is based on a device or a method for connecting battery cells. The subject matter of the invention also comprises a battery pack, battery module and vehicle.
DE 10 2012 223 812 A1 discloses a battery cell which is surrounded by a cell housing and has at least one cell terminal for making electrical contact with the battery cell, wherein the cell terminal is connected to an electrode of the battery cell, and a region of the cell terminal projects with a free end out of the cell housing, wherein the region has a first section which extends from the cell housing, a second section which extends up to the free end, and a third section which connects the first section to the second section, wherein the third section is embodied in such a way that the second section is arranged, in an elastically restoring fashion on the first section above the third section. In addition, a cell connector for making electrically conductive contact with cell terminals of these battery cells is known, wherein the cell connector has a multiplicity of contact-forming points for forming electrically conductive contact with the cell terminals, at least two contact-forming points of which are connected to one another to form an electrically conductive connection, and wherein at least two electrically conductive connections are connected to one another in an electrically insulated fashion by means of an insulating element. In addition, a battery with at least two of these battery cells is known which are connected to one another in an electrically conductive fashion by means of cell connectors, wherein the cell connectors are connected to the cell terminals by means of a clinching method.
DE 10 2009 050 315 A1 discloses a connecting device, wherein at least two cell connectors are integrally connected to one another in an assembled state of the connecting device after the cutting of the cell connectors out of a starting material, in order to provide the connecting device for the electrically conductive connection of a plurality of cell terminals of electrochemical cells of an electrochemical device, comprising two or more cell connectors for the electrically connective connection of, in each case, two cell terminals of different electrochemical cells to one another, which connecting device permits simple and rapid mounting of the cell connectors on the electrochemical cells.
DE 10 2011 076 889 A1 discloses a cell contact-forming system, wherein a cover for an electrochemical device which comprises a plurality of electrochemical cells is provided, which cover comprises a carrier element, on which at least one cell connector for the electrically conductive connection of a first cell terminal of a first electrochemical cell and of a second cell terminal of a second electrochemical cell is arranged, and a cover element for covering the at least one cell connector, wherein the cover element comprises a covering film, in order to provide the cell contact-forming system for an electrochemical device, which cell contact-forming system has a reduced weight and nevertheless has a high protection against damages.
DE 10 2011 085 467 A1 discloses an electrochemical device, comprising at least one electrochemical cell having a first cell terminal, a second electrochemical cell having a second cell terminal and at least one cell connector for the electrically conductive connection of the first cell terminal and of the second cell terminal, wherein at least one of the cell terminals has at least one side face on which, in the mounted state, an assigned lateral edge face of the cell connector bears essentially without a gap, wherein the side face of the cell terminal and the assigned lateral edge face of the cell connector are connected to one another in a materially joined fashion in the mounted state, in order easily to produce, in the electrochemical device, a secure connection, which conducts electricity well, between the cell connector and the cell terminals which are connected thereto.